Don't Wanna Miss You Tonight
by Ai MacLean
Summary: Someone Gets Hurt and has an encounter with the dead. Will this Change him forever? I suck at summeries.... DeeRyo,BikkyCarol,DrakeJ.J.
1. Chapter 1

1-FAKE-

Don't wanna miss you tonight

By: Ai Maclean

Genre: Drama/Supernatural

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE or any of it's characters... If I did... Volume 7 wouldn't be the only one rated M

I grit my teeth as another wave of pain washes over me. I am so tired but I know that if I sleep I won't wake up. I try once again to raise myself, only to collapse when my arms refuse to hold my weight. I know I cannot just lay here, for if I do no one will find me until it's to late. I was investigating a suspect on my own when I was hurt, a stupid idea as it turned out. I wish I had waited for my partner to come back.

I feel tears start to run down my dirty cheeks. Am I really gonna die here? Oh gods . . . I try not to focus on everyone whom I'm leaving behind. My little unconventional family. I know I will miss them, even in death I will continue to think only of them. Bikky and his jokes, Carol and her wonderful laugh, and him. I believe I will miss him most of all.

I can almost see him, black hair swept over deep caring green eyes. Tears are running down his perfectly sculpted cheeks. Wait . . . tears?

"Dee . . . ?" I manage to gasp his name despite the pain it brings. He looks up at me, surprised. I begin to wonder how long he was there . . .

"Hey Ryo . . . I'm sorry man . . . I" he stopped seeming to choke on his words. More tears run from his beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry Ryo. I am truly sorry"

"Dee. Wha. ? It's not your fault I went off on my own . . . You had nothing to do with it . . . I"

" Yes I did If I wasn't late coming back You wouldn't have gotten hurt . . . you wouldn't have di . . . I'm sorry Ryo . . . and I love you so much . . . never doubt my love for you . . . and please forgive me . . . "

" I love you too, Dee" I replied confused, "But you didn't d. . . . " then everything faded to black.

_**Beep**_

'_Wha . . . ?'_

_**Beep**_

' _Where am I?'_

_**Beep**_

"_**Ryo You have to wake up now . . . I love you"**_

_**Beep**_

"Dee . . . ?"

"**RYO! **You're awake!**"**

"Bikky?" I open my eye's only to be flash blinded by the sheer whiteness of the room. I blink a few times "owww . . . " My eyes adjusted enough so I could see who was standing, or sitting, near me. I looked around me and saw J.J., Drake, Bikky, and Carol.

"Ryo . . . You were asleep for the longest time! We were so worried we were going to lose you." Carol said and grabbed my hand squeezing it. I could feel all her pent up feelings.

"I'm sorry guys . . . " I said trying to smile a bit to reassure her. It worked and she smiled back at me unshed tears in her eye's. "How long was I out?"

"Almost a week . . . we almost lost you." Bikky told me.

I grimaced, Then looked around again. " Where's Dee?" Everyone winced when I said his name. "What happened? Where is he!? Dammit someone answer me!" I yelled getting worried.

Drake looked at me. "He... I'm so sorry Ryo, But He was called in as backup In a case and he... he was shot around the same time as you. . . and." He stopped trying to think of the right words. I looked around and noticed that J.J. was crying.

"He's dead dad... He died on the ambulance ride to the hospital." Bikky told me his eye's shining.

I could feel tears running down my cheeks and I reached up and wiped them away. My vision came back to me.

_"Hey Ryo . . . I'm sorry man . . . I" he stopped seeming to choke on his words. More tears run from his beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry Ryo. I am truly sorry"_

_"Dee. Wha. ? It's not your fault I went off on my own . . . You had nothing to do with it . . . I"_

" _Yes I did If I wasn't late coming back You wouldn't have gotten hurt . . . you wouldn't have di . . . I'm sorry Ryo . . . and I love you so much . . . never doubt my love for you . . . and please forgive me . . . "_

"Was this what he meant?"

"Ryo? What are you talking about? He who?"

"Dee.. I thought It was a figment of my imagination, or a delusion, but he came to me before I blacked out, and Be fore I woke up.. I herd his voice."

I was startled when Bikky hugged me, tears running down his face. I relized then exactly what Dee meant to him, He truly loved Dee.

"I'm sorry dad.."

"Me too Bikky... me too."

No one said anything as father and son held each other and mourned for their loss.

Well What do you think? I'm working on chapter 2 and will hopefully have it up soon...

R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

disclaimer: I don't own any of this.. unfortunatly well.. I think I may own this plot... i dunno...

warnings: well shonen ai for starters.. but if you didn't like that you wouldn't be here now would you? (Rue-chan you don't count! I'm making you read this since you read part one! ) ok umm... this chapter is mostly in ryo's POV... mostly 'cause I can't write it in anything but a point of veiw (I tried.. the results were messy . )

_'From the moment we met... I thought we'd be together forever.. but now I know better. I'm sorry, Dee. but I feel as though my life has been turned upside down. I just can't sleep in this room without you here. I can't go to work and not see your smiling face there. everyone misses you. nothing is the same with you gone. even bikky stoped stealing and started to go to school without any fighting. I don't want to leave here, but everything reminds me of you.. and I cannot take it anymore._

_I went to your funeral... I couldn't not go... but it broke my heart even more than when you died, because it meant it was final, no coming back, and that hurts more than I ever thought it would. diana came you know.. all the way from LA. she cried too...she still loves you. she spoke at your wake... she told us how you always teased her and made her job harder... and yet you always looked out for her and she never told you thanks or told you how much she cared... berkly spoke too. I was surprised. he told us how he never hated you. he said how he was jealous of your spirit and how it hurt him so much because you reminded him of his former partner._

_Bikky got up next. he talked about how you infuriated him whenever you tried to 'get into my pants'. then his face changed a little and he talked about how many times you saved his life and how much he looked up to you. he told us about the time he couldn't sleep and he came into the room and was gonna lay down next to the bed when you woke up and took him outside and you guys talked untill 5:30 in the morning when he fell asleep on you.. quite literally._

_Then carol came up and told us how you saved her and protected her, and even though you teased her and messed up her hair, you always called her your little princess and how she loved you so much._

_Next were our co-workers, Drake, Ted, and J.J. you'd be surprised how much they cared for you, even Chief came up and said how, even though you were the laziest most unorthodox person he ever met, you were like a son to him and how proud he was of you._

_I went last. I talked about how much I loved you, how you always looked out for me, how you could see into my soul and somehow knew exactly what i was thinking. I said how you almost took a murder charge for me with Leo. I told everyone how much you cared for mother maria lane and how you cared for all the orphans there like they were family. I talked about jess too; about how that's why you came into the police force. I belive i talked longer than everyone else. after that you were buried next to jess. I made sure you were near him, as he was so much like a father to you._

_Now as I sit here almost a year later I think I finaly realize how much I truly loved you and how much I miss you. I feel as if I could die from this pain. I brought the box that you said in your will was for me. I haven't opened it yet you know. I think now, before I leave New York, I will finally open it. right here with you watching over me.'_

Ryo reached inside of the bag he brought along and took out a long rectangular box that was wrapped up with string. slowly he unwrapped it. he took a breath and took off the top. inside he saw there were pictures of him and dee. he took them out and looked through them, recognizing some of them while others were obviously taken by Dee. there was one of him after a night of lovemaking. his eye's were closed and a peaceful expresion was on his face. the next ryo rembered taking. dee had fallen asleep on the couch and was wrapped up in the blanket ryo always kept there. on the back of the picture, in dee's handwriting, it said "a little dee burrito! very cute ryo!" the next few were of when they when out together with their freinds and were taken by said freinds. as he reached the end he saw pictures of them as a family. tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of the future that will never be.

After he looked through all the pictures ryo reached down and pulled out a letter addressed to him. he opend it and as he read more tears sprang forth and ran down his cheeks.

_'Dear my sweet Ryo,_

_If you are reading this I am apparently dead. I hope I went down with a fight. I know you are mourning me, but I don't want you to stop your whole life over this. there was a time before me and there will be a time after. I'm soo very sorry for leaving you, which ever way I did. I never wanted to cause you to suffer. I love you more than life itself. My only wish is that I was able to give you that little box before I left. enclosed is also my gift to you and bikky. I told myself I'd rewrite this letter once I already gave the 2 to you but I may have forgotten or I never got the chance. If it is the latter then happy aniversery Ryo! I love you very much and I don't think I will ever be able to say it enough even if i were to repaet it more often then I take breath. I love you always and forever._

_With everlasting Love,_

_Dee'_

Ryo pulled out the other paper in the letter and unfolded it. his eyes winded. It was the adoption papers! it said that Randy 'Ryo' Maclean and Dee Laytner were the official guardians of Bikky Goldman.

"Oh Dee..."

Ryo looked down at the only thing left in the box. it was a tiny black box with ryo's name on it. he took it out and opened it. Insdie was the most beautiful ring he'd ever seen. attached to the top of the box was a note in Dee's untidy scrawl.

_'Will you marry me?'_

**76767676767676767676676767676767676767**

well what do you think? I dunno if I can write anymore... I have idea's for other stories... but I really wanted to finish this first... oh and I dunno about any of you but I almost cried at the end of this... I think there will be a kinda sequal that tells exactly what happend with Dee and what happend to him after he died... I dunno though...

also I'm sorry about any spelling or grammer errors... I'm not to good with spell checking it myself and my computer doesn't have a spell check... bloody cheap thing.


End file.
